A Dark Past
by Mariko6
Summary: Three Delivery. The creators said that Tobey had a dark past... but there's no story... here's my version s . Revised. Every chapter is a new version! Version 2.0 is up! T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my version of Tobey's history, since there has been no expansion on it yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Three Delivery, all these characters are property of whoever made it! Although, Tobey's heart is mine!

"Everyone, this is Tobey, the new arrival. Take care of him." In this orphanage, the only new arrivals were toddlers, so when a young chinese boy, close to the age of 6, with raven black hair was ushered in, there was an air of unease. This meant that he had either recently lost his parents, or he was a transfer... and transfers were never good. Everyone in the orphanage knew each other quite well, so when a child closer to their age was suddenly presented to them, it was hard to imagine them getting along.

There was a mix of nationalities, so there wasn't a minority problem, but for almost a week, Tobey kept to himself, a blank expression on his face. Some of the children thought he was arrogant, and just didn't feel like playing with other kids, but a little chinese girl and her older brother felt differently.

"Can I pway with you?" The little girl smiled nervously and her brother stood by, protectively watching in case Tobey wasn't stable. There was a moment of silence in the whole room. The other orphans stopped their playing and watched, gathering closer to see what the reaction would be. For the older brother, it was nerve raking, even though he believed that the boy could be a friend.

Suddenly, something incredible happened. The cold eyes that once solemnly decorated the face of the young boy, brightened. The corners of his lips turned upward and he put out his hand, opening it to reveal that small toy car, "I'd like that." All of the kids gasped simultaneously. Those were the first words ever spoken by the boy since he arrived. Another collective gasp made its way through the room as a huge grin appeared on the boys face. Obviously, he liked the attention.

The little girl's older brother kneeled down next to Tobey, "I'm Sid, and this is my little sister, Sue." Sue looked up from the miniature car that she was pulling back and forth on the floor and smiled. Sid started up again, not giving Tobey anytime to start a conversation, "You seem really friendly, so why have you been alone all this time?"

Tobey looked away, his black hair covering his eyes, "I'm bad luck... I can't be around anyone for too long or bad things will happen."

"Don't say that!" Little Sue stood up, a serious look on her face, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because I am-"

"Why?" Sid put his hand over Sue's mouth before she could say any more.

"What?" He was trying to play dumb.

"Why are you bad luck?" Sid clarified.

There was a long silence before Tobey drew his knees to his chest, "It's what my grandmother said... after my parents... after they..." He gulped down the lump in his throat, "My grandmother took me in, and almost immediately, she became sick... called me 'bad luck' right before... before she..." He buried his face in his knees and clawed at his hair, obviously trying to keep from crying.

*7 years ago*

A man, fully clad in black, his graying hair slicked back neatly, stood in the doorway of a newlywed couple, "You will pay us the debt you owe, or we'll take everything you have... that includes whatever child you happen to receive. In light of your wedding, and the expenses needed to host such an event, the boss has granted you a grace period so you may get together the money you owe... with interest." He straightened his tie, "Three years."

The man, still holding on to his new wife, looked pleadingly at them, "Please, even three years, with my job, I can't pay so much!"

"Be grateful!" The elderly man shouted angrily, "We could easily make you and your lovely wife disappear, and sell your organs to the highest bidder! Young, healthy organs like yours fetch a high price, Mr. Lou." With that, the man, along with two young men, left the house, and drove away, leaving the couple in a sense of hopelessness.

*3 years later*

A happy young mother smiled and lifted her giggling 2 year old off the floor. Despite the looming threat of an unpaid debt, she vowed to make life as happy as possible for her new son. She placed him in a high chair and continued to make dinner after placing a small handful of cherrios in front of him. Turning to check on her boy, she saw him squeezing a bottle of chocolate syrup onto the crunchy circles and stuffing them greedily into his mouth. Laughing, she quickly took away the bottle and began to clean him and the high chair table.

The front door to the house slammed open and her husband rushed into the kitchen, "Pack your things, and Tobey's. We have to go. Now."

The couple and their son left the house, the neighborhood, the city, and even the state, racing to get away from their pursers.

A year passed, one of running, with or without a car, pleading with police and family. If they were caught, those men would take Tobey, and raise him in an organ farm. And for running, the wife and husband would be killed, their organs sold over the black market. The police could not do anything and family would have nothing to do with them. The only person who even considered helping them was the grandmother. A plan was made to at least save Tobey.

After borrowing a car and some money, the couple and their son went to a store to get supplies for more running. All three went in, not trusting staying in a car in one place for very long. They covered Tobey in a blanket to keep him out of sight. Returning to the car, they drove off with their supplies. Only a few minutes later, the car exploded, a bomb having been planted while inside the store. An investigation of the wreckage showed only two bodies.

In the store, Tobey's dad had switched Tobey's carrier for another carrier, leaving the sleeping boy with the grandmother, who had agreed earlier to meet them there. This way, the couple could run without having to worry about Tobey. He was in safe hands... for now...

The young child was, from then on, raised by the grandmother, but day after day, she became weaker and weaker. A year went passed and she pushed herself to keep Tobey hidden, and another year, and another. Finally, the elderly woman could not bare it anymore. Ever since taking Tobey, only bad things had occurred. Before speaking had become a lost function, the grandmother removed her breathing mask and looked at Tobey, a little 6 year old in fear of losing the only thing he remembered.

"You have to make sure... everyone is safe... stay away from... people... you're... bad... luuuckkk..." The woman's last breath was haunting, baring words the held more than just concern for the human race. Hours went past and all the young boy could do was stare at the dead body, it's eyes half open, staring right back.

Police and firefighters came to the house when a neighbor got worried for the elderly woman, who had usually left her house by now. When they arrived, two men were standing outside of the house and one was coming out, holding Tobey over his shoulder. The peace officers drew their guns, demanding that the boy be handed over. Not wanting to cause trouble for the boss, the men let go of Tobey, knowing that they would have their chance again.

Tobey's case was looked over and it was determined that he would be put in a foster home, since none of his relatives wanted or were able to take care of him.

*Present*

A hand rested against the back of Tobey's head, "It's alright, you don't have to tell me anything. Just... please be our friend." Sid smiled as Tobey lifted his head, as if unbelieving of such kind words.

The three quickly became close friends and Tobey became Mr. popular. He knew everyone and was friends with everyone, but he would always choose Sid and Sue over anyone.

Tobey hadn't even been in the orphanage for a full month before an elderly woman came, looking for children to adopt into her family. She had immediately spotted Sid and Sue and wanted to take them, but when Sue refused to go with Tohei, Sid refuse to go without both of them. Seeing Tobey, the woman decided to take all three, despite the pleading of the care-taker.

After the adoption process, the three were introduced to martial arts. They would have to be quick on their feet from the start or else they would last long. Sid was the best out of them, and Sue close behind, but Tobey had a few troubles picking it up. Though, the woman, now called 'Nana', could see in his movements, a very special style of martial arts, one all his own, one that he would expand on as he got older, adding onto with training.

These were the cards destiny dealt, and Tobey, with a little hair bleach and some lame jokes, would make the most of it.

I know that it doesn't go along well with the official storyline, so I'm making a new version as a second chapter. This one was just me playing around ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! This is Tobey's history Version 2.0! This one should flow a little better.

Everyone knew Kong-li was evil... but only Nana and a young boy knew the extent of his madness. After his plans to take over the world with a magic cookbook were foiled, he concocted a disturbing plan to spy on Nana from the inside.

At the tender age of 16, a young woman found herself pregnant, raped by an unknown figure. At first, she wanted to get rid of it, but she grew close to the child inside of her. Unfortunately, there were complications during the birth and the girl died, leaving a newborn with a strange white streak in his hair, alone, not even the girl's family claiming responsibility.

Orphanage, to foster home, to a different orphanage, the boy, named Tobey by his dying mothers last breath, grew, knowing full well his situation and how he came to be. In fact, it was that fact that caused him to be made fun of, but instead of sulking and being anti-social, he made the most of the attention and became the orphanages resident delinquent at age 5.

Tobey never listened and made light of anything his caretakers said. He would run away from where ever he was sent and come back when he pleased. No foster parents wanted him, so he was sent from orphanage to orphanage, his reputation preceding him. One night, while Tobey was doing his 'midnight runaway' thing, he met a man who seemed to know a lot about him, but didn't judge him. The man promised to help Tobey when he needed it, as long as he did what he was told.

Months passed before Tobey saw the man again. Unfortunately, before he could get a chance to see the man, he was transfered to another orphanage. It was there he met the man again. Apparently, he was an assistant caretaker. Here, Tobey received his first assignment; befriend a boy and his younger sister.

Sue and Sid were a pair of chinese orphans, and it was quite easy to gain their trust, and soon, their friendship. But, as time passed by, Tobey found himself really connecting with the two. The man had said not to become close to them, but he couldn't help it. The three grew together for a few years before an elderly woman came for them, stating that she had been observing them for quite some time. Tobey went to find the man, but he was told that he left permanently before Nana came to get them. Although, a letter was left for him, one that he was not to show anyone.

"Tobey, I'm sorry for having to leave you this way, but the woman who has come to adopt you and those two is a bad person. If she were to see me, she would kill me, but if I am to protect you, I can not have that happen. Go with the woman, as she plans to adopt you as well, but beware of her brainwashing, you are strong, but those two will undoubtedly fall. You will be my eyes and ears as I try to stop her evil schemes. Take care, Tobey, and be safe. I am always close by.

Young-Ji"

The letter was hidden well after being adopted with Sue and Sid. They became delivery boys (and girl) for Nana's shop and were also trained in Kung Fu. Apparently, there was an evil man who was trying to take over the world, and they were to fight him. Tobey just couldn't take her seriously, not after what Young-Ji had told him. This woman was training them so they could do her dirty work, and Sue and Sid were obeying her every command. Could it be the brainwashing.

Every now and then, during a delivery, Tobey would meet Young-Ji and give whatever information he had gathered, and maybe receive some kind of special trinket. Young-Ji claimed that many of them would ward away Nana's magic.

What Tobey didn't know was that Nana had already found out about the first letter while tidying his room. As soon as she got a chance, she pulled Tobey aside and told him about how Young-Ji was actually Kong-Li, and was trying to take over the world. Tobey was furious! He snatched the letter away from her, unable to believe that Young-Ji could be the evil they were training to fight. But also, a voice in the back of his head told him to believe Nana.

"Young-Ji! Young-Ji, I need you!" He ran around the docks, looking around boxes, in warehouses, "Young-Ji?"

A cloaked man appeared behind him silently, "Tobey... you called?" Slightly startled, Tobey turned to greet the man with a eager smile, but his expression became paniced.

"I'm sorry, Young-Ji, but Nana... she found the letter you first gave me! I thought I had hidden it really well, and then she tried using her brainwash talk on-"

"Idiot!" Pulling his hand back, he unleashed a burst of energy which sent Tobey flying into a pile of boxes, "Do you know what you have done?! My plan was moving along perfectly! She knows about you now, about you being a spy, therefore, you are of no use to me anymore." Putting his hand out again, a ball of energy formed, growing in size and intensity. Tobey couldn't look away, still in shock.

Just before the ball or energy was shot, Nana came out of nowhere, grabbing Tobey from the boxes and moving him out of the way. Immediately afterwards, the pile of boxes was almost complete disintegrated. Looking up at the elderly woman, Tobey felt the sting of tears, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I had no idea..."

"Don't worry, Tobey. It wasn't your fault." Nana pet his head and turned to Kong-Li, "I knew you were capable of horrible things, but this is too low, even for you! Using a child as a spy, all the while acting as if you cared?!"

The battle between Kong-Li and Nana was intense, but it ended in Kong-Li running away, vowing to get back at them. On the way home, Nana had a long talk with Tobey, who explained everything that happened, and was then consoled and assured that he was not in trouble. The only thing that would probably be for the best, was to keep this from Sue and Sid. If they knew, they may not trust Tobey at all. Of course, this was only a temporary fix. As soon as they were old enough to look over the situation rationally, Nana would be sure to tell everyone.

Back at the shop, Sue and Sid were waiting with Barney and Mr. Wu. As soon as Tobey opened the doors, he ran to Sue and Sid, wrapping his arms around them both. They were confused, asking if something had happened, but Tobey assured them.

"Nah, I'm just really glad that I finally have a family!"

And there you have it! A little better than the first version, but there could still be some changes. Any advice? See you next version!


End file.
